


Desperate Measures

by veronamay



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kilts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back-alley-of-nightclub PWP.  Kilt.  Eyeliner.  Bottom!Billy.  Bit of rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Porn for [](http://sparkythehamstr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sparkythehamstr.livejournal.com/)**sparkythehamstr** , who is cute even in a burlap sack. Unbeta'd.

They fall out of the back door of the nightclub, sweaty and grimy and already glued together at mouth and hip. Dom slams Billy hard against the wall opposite, pressing in with his whole weight so Billy can't help but feel the ridge of flesh pushing against his thigh, next to his own desperate erection. Dom is voracious, attacking his mouth with teeth and tongue, taking small bites and licking deep inside as if Billy's mouth were his own private playground. Which it is, but Billy doesn't often crumble like this. Maybe it's the crazy heat of midsummer or the full moon or simply the black outline on Dom's heavy-lidded eyes; maybe it's all of these things and none. Whatever it is about Dom tonight, Billy is helpless to resist. Can't picture it. Doesn't even want to.

"Gonna fuck you, Billy," Dom whispers in his ear, heated breath stirring the hairs at his nape. Billy shivers and scrabbles to get closer, to wrap himself in Dom's warmth even as his heart pounds in the still night air. It must be at least ninety degrees still; but he forgets about that when Dom licks a wet stripe up his neck and he angles his head, silently begging for more. Ridiculous to wear a kilt at this time of year, but Dom had asked and he'd agreed, with no idea what would happen. Well, now he knows: he's up against a wall with Dom's hand up his kilt and reaching for – oh yes, _just_ like that – and are they really going to do this? Right now, where anyone could come out and find them?

Dom bites his lower lip and spins him around to face the wall. Billy swallows hard and trembles as Dom presses close behind him, already starting a rhythmic stroke with his hips against Billy's arse. Billy stifles a whimper and pushes back strongly, making Dom bite off a curse and fumble at his zipper. A moment later Billy's kilt is thrown up over his hips and his buttocks are being parted and slicked with God knows what – is that lubricant? he thinks, hears the ripping of a condom wrapper and my God but Dom was _prepared_ for this – and approximately five seconds later Dom is inside him and the world has gone white-hot with pleasure.

Everything slows down then, each second splintered into a drawn-out fragment of eternity full of a thousand feelings and scents and sounds, all overlaid with the exquisite sensation of Dom moving inside him. Billy closes his eyes and leans on his forearms against the wall, settling into a smooth push-and-twist that soon has Dom panting behind him and leaning heavily on his back for leverage. Dom works hard at it, going deep and making sure Billy can feel _all_ of him, every millimetre buried as deep inside as he can manage, muttering curses and promises under his breath that make Billy's skin prickle. He doesn't say anything – he never talks during sex – but he reaches back and grabs Dom's hand and pulls it around to his cock, the action more than eloquent. Dom finds him half-hard after his sudden invasion and works quickly to bring him up to full strength, and Billy nearly goes cross-eyed with the sensation. Dom inside him, Dom's body against him, Dom's hands and breath and voice all over him: it's enough to send anyone mad. Billy is far beyond madness at this point; he is ready to bite and scream and writhe till kingdom come, as long as Dom never – stops – doing – that.

He starts to grunt with each stroke, spreading his thighs and bending his knees to try and get Dom even deeper. Dom's hand on his cock is setting a punishing pace, twice as fast as his cock in Billy's arse, stripping him hard, dragging him toward an orgasm he's sure is going to kill him. He's torn between pushing forward into Dom's hand and backward into the sliding pleasure in his arse, each stroke angled now to brush precisely over his prostate, just enough to ratchet up the tension until he wants to yell with frustration. Dom is very, very good at this: they don't go this hard very often, though, because it takes something out of each of them to be this open, this brutal, this _honest_ with each other. This is not BillyandDom territory. There's nothing funny or sweet or charming about it. This is hot and dark and sexy and speaks volumes of lust and nothing at all of love. Billy couldn't stand to be like this all the time, but sometimes he needs it just as Dominic does. Tonight is Dom's night; another night will be his. He opens his eyes and stares at the rough brick wall and shudders at the thought.

"Come on, Billy," Dom starts to chant, flicking his wrist at the end of each stroke of Billy's cock, slowing down to linger over Billy's prostate inside. "Come for me, come right now, right out here for everyone to see if they only knew what to look for, come on right now you fucking _bastard_ don't you hold back from me ever ever fucking _ever_ \--"

And that's all it takes. Time speeds up again, takes its proper pace, but just five seconds of Dom's hand and Dom's cock and Dom's curses in his ear and Billy's gone, streaming sweat and come and spitting saliva because he's panting so much he can't swallow. His insides clench and loosen, his cock is afire and he can feel the zing go up his back and down through his legs. His balls burn hot and heavy even through the aftershocks, as Dom carries on thrusting and squeezing every last drop out of him, keeping him upright, pressing him into the wall as he seeks his own completion. Billy tries to get his legs under him and push back still, but it doesn't matter because Dom is on his own way now, his hands tight under Billy's arms over his chest, his face tucked tight into Billy's neck, the itchy folds of his second-best kilt rucked up between them. Dom convulses and thrusts and moans into his skin and Billy can't help it, he wants to come again and keep coming forever if it means Dom will always be here with him like this afterward.

Finally Dom stills and stands close against him, breathing heavily down his back, his arms still tight around Billy though they have slid down to his waist. Billy musters up the strength to turn and lean against the wall, reaching up to tilt Dom's face into the filtered light coming from the street. Dom's face is dirty, smeared with sweat (tears?) and eyeliner, his hair bedraggled. He looks like a debauched glamboy, something out of _Velvet Goldmine_. Billy leans in and kisses him slowly, sweetly. He glances down as Dom strips off the condom and tosses it aside. His cock is still half-hard and eager for more. Billy is happy to oblige. He passes a gentle finger over it and smiles to see Dom shiver.

"Home?" he says softly, and Dom nods, his fire spent. Billy puts a hand on his cheek and kisses him again, and leads him out of the alley by the hand.

END


End file.
